the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
MRCC-001 "Eradicator"
History Not much is known about the origins of this pilot. Rumor has it, that before the arrival of the suits, he was a young european male, suffering from a terminal illness. During a lonely night with a clear sly, while taking a stroll outside of his village, one of the pods dropped on a field not to far from him. He curiously investigated, not much too loose, but everything to gain. To his suprise the suit was found inside, together with a strange entity who asked him his name. After hiding for a few weeks, he ventured out. His AI has her own personality, and not much about her is known. He is known to have saved Armageddon's Pilot, since then teaming up with him regulary. He is admired by his female squadmate, Sarah, the pilot of Clairvoyance. Personality Alexander, as he calls himself is quick to aid other pilots, if help is requested and the paycheck is right. Unfortunately though, he does not care about harming civilians for his own gain or the upper hand on the battlefield. He is said to have aquired vasts amounts of money, working as a mercenary on many battlefields around the earth. He would not admit it, but he enjoys fighting other skilled pilots. That's one of the main reason he joined "The Hunters". And besides from showing no ambitions as to moving up in rank, The Cleric also denies this privilege until he refrains from his cruel fighting style. Nobody has seen him outside of his suit, as of yet. As to why remains a mystery. Even if not true, some say his body is long gone, and only his mind resides in his suit. He has a short temper, and may lose it fast only to afterwards regretting it. Appearance Based on his voice and german accent, he is believed to be a caucasian male in his late twenties. If he were to leave, you would look at a good-looking young male, with some strange elven features. He dresses casually. No one you would notice on the streets. Suit Information Named after it's core features, (M)obility, ®avage ©lose ©ombat. His fighting style is often called careless, often even suicidal or insane. He himself would tell you that he "is in for the thrill" - although strangely reliant on his High-Tech Defense Systems. He regulary teams up with others, to make up for his lack of sensors and battlefield information. Often charges in below the fire of heavy artillery. His guns, both using Armor-Penetrating, Self-proppeled rounds (AP-SP) use experimental technology, reducing the weight of the slug to a minimum after leaving the barrel, only to gain it's weight back shortly before impact, thus maximizing the damage potential. This bullets have one very obvious flaw: Once shot, they fly straightforward until they hit something.t is knot known how to contact him, as he does not operate with any Wireless-Connections. Although his suit seems to be one of the harpy-type, his tail seems to be missing. Category:Pilots Category:Hunters Category:PACYOA: AD